


La frappe de Munich

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [111]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, FC Bayern München, Fluff, i'm sorry i had to do it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Benjamin était maintenant un joueur du Bayern.





	La frappe de Munich

**Author's Note:**

> jsp

La frappe de Munich

 

Benjamin n’aurait jamais cru qu’arriver au Bayern après sa saison avec Stuttgart serait aussi sympathique : Il avait retrouvé Corentin en grande forme, avait rencontré ses futurs coéquipiers tels que le drôle Thomas Müller, le capitaine Manuel Neuer, celui qui jouait un peu le même rôle que lui Joshua Kimmich, etc… Il avait rencontré des joueurs qui l’inspiraient depuis déjà un certain temps. Mais celui qui lui avait toujours donné froid dans le dos avant de le rencontrer était son entraîneur, Niko avait toujours eu une prestance sur lui, un vrai entraineur avec une aura puissante, un peu comme Deschamps et Zidane quand il y pensait. Alors pour pallier sa timidité par rapport à son entraineur, il avait décidé de prendre un café avec lui pour faire connaissance (ça serait mieux s’il avait un meilleur allemand mais bon…).

 

« Wow… » Merde, ça lui avait échappé

« Tout va bien ? » Niko lui demanda en le fixant

« O-Oui, je ne suis juste toujours pas prêt à me dire que je suis un joueur du Bayern… » Benjamin avoua en détournant légèrement le regard

« Je comprends Benjamin. » Niko sourit gentiment, Benji ne pu s’empêcher de penser que son entraineur avait les vibrations d’un père

« Je… Merci de m’avoir accepté ici, je ferais tout pour soutenir l’équipe. »

« Je sais, je t’ai regardé jouer pendant la coupe du monde, joli but. » Son but avait-il vraiment fait le tour du monde ?

« M-Merci coach… »

« C’est naturel, je me dois d’encourager mes joueurs, surtout ceux qui ont marqué un super but au second poteau. » Maintenant c’était évident pour lui que Niko était totalement une figure de père dans l’équipe

« Je… » Benjamin n’avait pas pu retenir les rougissements d’apparaitre sur ses joues

« J’ai toute confiance en toi maintenant Benjamin, bonne chance sur le terrain. » Niko lui tapota dans le dos en souriant, Benji l’aimait déjà.

 

Fin


End file.
